Vampire And The Hybrid
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: Caroline and Hayley. Rated T just incase. Hayley is drunk and Caroline feels bad for her. I don't own anything, just a fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire And The Hybrid

Author's Note: Hey guys, I don't know if I'm going to make this a one-shot or continue this as a story but I just felt like making this for the people who like my storys.

Hayley walked into a bar after she gave Tyler a warning that he needed to leave or Klaus would kill him. When Hayley sat down, she told the bartender to get her a shot of whatever was good. After quite a few drinks, Hayley was getting really drunk. Hayley made her way outside and a little ways down the sidewalk until she felt the wall collide with her back. She noticed a familiar blonde in front of her. "You tricked him. Tyler trusted you and you tryed to get him killed." The familiar person said.

Hayley could barely make out a face. "Caroline?"

Caroline let go of her throut as she observed Hayley's movements. She noticed Hayley stumble to the ground as Hayley began to mumble things that wasn't words. "Are you drunk?"

Hayley chuckled "Well duh, I don't just stumble around for no reason."

Caroline was still mad about Hayley trying to get Tyler killed but she felt sorry for the intoxicated girl. Caroline sighed as she helped Hayley up then put Hayley's arm over her sholder. Then Caroline put her arm around Hayley's waist. Caroline and Hayley snuck into Caroline's house so they didn't wake up the sheriff. When they arrived at her bedroom door, Hayley opened it. She sat on the bed as Caroline slowly shut the door. Caroline turned to see Hayley observing her very closely. "What?"

Caroline asked as she put her hands on her hips but still blushing because the hybrid's hazel-green eyes. Hayley must have noticed Caroline blush because she chuckled and turned her head to look out the window. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Hayley looked back at her then said "I've never noticed how hot you look when you blush."

That comment just made Caroline blush even more. "I am not blushing, I just need some fresh air."

Hayley smirks "Hmm, you sure it's not because of me?"

Caroline turned to open the door when Hayley quickly shut it. Caroline looked at her, puzzled by her actions. Hayley noticed her confustion so she finally spoke up, "Look, I'm sorry. That was a little rude. I am not normally like this unless I'm drunk. Please forgive my rude behavior."

Caroline sighs as she nods to let Hayley know she forgives her. When they finally layed down, Caroline made sure to stay as far away from Hayley as possible. But ofcourse Hayley noticed it, choosing to let it go so she can get some sleep. Caroline turned off her lamp on the bedside table as she awaited Hayley to do the same. When Hayley made no movements to, Caroline rolled her eyes and leaned over Hayley, turning it off.

When Caroline woke up the next morning, she notice the hybrid missing from the bed. Caroline stood up to look around for her but there was no signs of where she might be. She sighed then sat back down on the bed as she rubbed her eyes to see more clearly. When doing so, she took note of something writen on her arm. She read it out loud but quite enough so her mother doesn't hear her.

Went to help Tyler. Thanks for helping me last night. I won't soon forget it.

Caroline smiled, knowing that Hayley is going to pertect Tyler no matter what. She was also worried about the hybrid but she knew Hayley could handle herself.

Author's Note: I hope you liked the story. If you want me to continue it then leave a comment. Bye guys and girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire And The Hybrid

Author's Note: Hi guys. I have decided to continue this into a story. I will work on being on more so I can get my storys out sooner. Thank you guys for your kind comments on all of my storys. It has helped me become a better fanfiction writer. I know I could still use a beta but I have gotten this far so I think I'm doing good without one because of all your help. Thank you.

A few weeks after Hayley stayed at Caroline's house then left to pertect Tyler, Caroline went looking for them, to make sure they are OK. Sadly she didn't find them so she came back to Mystic Falls and back to school. Caroline's grades have been going down alot because she can't stop thinking about Hayley. "I really wish she was here." Caroline said to herself.

She was hidding in the school bathroom. Caroline was to caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone enter the bathroom. "Your the one looking for Tyler and Hayley."

Caroline turned around to see a girl dressed in black. Caroline decided not to say anything. The mysterious girl growled lowly and before Caroline could realize what was happening, she was slamed into the door by her throut. the mysterious girl suddenly asked "So, why don't you tell me why you are looking for them?"

Caroline used all her strength to throw the girl back. The stranger laughed. "Don't tell me, your a vampire."

Caroline let her razer sharp fangs show, ready for a fight. Before Caroline could attack, the girl was pinned to the wall by Tyler. "Did I tell you to attack her?" Questioned Tyler.

Caroline's fangs vanished. "Tyler, what are you doing here? I have been looking for you everywhere. Wait, you know her?" Caroline had so many questions, but she had to ask the question she really cared about. "Where's Hayley?"

"Standing right behind you." Caroline turned to see Hayley, standing by the door. She was overwelmed by joy, that she hugged Hayley. "Glad to see you missed me. I heard you where looking for us so we came as soon as we could."

Tyler walked up to them and said "Well, Hayley was kinda worried."

Hayley punched Tyler's arm. "I am going to go get everything set up in the basement. We all decided to hide in the school basement. Wanna help me while Tyler talks with the rest of the hybrids?"

Caroline smiled as they headed towards the basement door. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Hayley turned to look at Caroline. "So, what happened to make you come looking for us?" Hayley asked.

Caroline sat on a chair as she answered "Well, we needed some help because there is this new vampire that no one can locate. It's kinda like he's a ghost."

Hayley smirked as she raised one of her eyebrows. "OK, what's the real reason? There is no way that you looked that long because of some vampire."

Caroline blushed a little as she looked at the boxes. "There is a new vampire that we can't find."

Hayley sighed as she walked a little closer to Caroline. "That's not the only reason though, is it?"

When Caroline didn't answer, Hayley knew she was right. "Let me guess, you wanted to see Tyler again?"

Caroline kept her eyes on the boxes as she spoke. "He's not the only one I wanted to see again."

Hayley's smirk faded away as Caroline's last words left her mouth. Hayley moved closer but slowly ask her next question came to thought. "Who did you want to see more?"

Caroline's eyes finally met Hayley's. "The one I would spend every second with if I could."

Hayley stopped walking a few steps in front of Caroline. "And who would that very lucky person be if you don't mind my asking?"

Caroline stood up but didn't walk closer to Hayley. "You."

Just that simple word made Hayley's heart beat faster then ever. Just that one word made all of Hayley's problems fade away like they were never even there. Caroline was about to move closer to Hayley until the basement door was open and Tyler stepped in. "Hey guys, is everything set for the hybrids and us to sleep in here?"

Hayley walked over to the boxes and answered. "Almost. I was just asking Caroline about what the problem is and she said something about a vampire that no one can find. He sounds like he might be more then a vampire. Maybe there's still some hybrids that follow Klaus."

Tyler sighed. "Then I guess we are just going to have to find him. If we're lucky, he might join us. If not, then we rip his heart out."

Caroline was in her own little world. 'Why didn't I kiss her when I had the chance?' She question herself. 'I might not get another chance before they leave and I don't see her for who knows how long.' Hayley tapped on Caroline's sholder. "Hey, you OK? You were just standing there like a statue." Caroline nodded.

"I'm fine, just tired. I'm gonna head home and get some sleep. I'll see you later."

As Caroline was walking out of the basement, she thought to herself. 'All I know is if I get another chance to kiss her, I'm not taking my time to do so.'


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire And The Hybrid

"Where do you think your going?" Asked Hayley as she walked closer to Caroline.

Ever since Tyler and Hayley got there they have been keeping an eye on Caroline until they find that new vampire. Normally Tyler watches after her at night and Hayley gets day, but Tyler got a lead on the vampire and he wanted to check it out for himself. Caroline didn't want them to follow her everywhere because she kinda liked her alone time. "I'm going for a walk alone. Is that illegal?" Caroline answered as she turned to look at her.

"No, but Tyler won't like that idea of you being alone this late at night."

Caroline sighed in anger, "I don't care what he wants. Maybe it's just me, but I don't want someone following me all day and night. Call me crazy."

Hayley walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "Do you want me to leave you alone and leave town?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, I want your two hybrid friends to stop standing infront of my house before my mom comes and starts to question me."

Hayley smiled as she let go of Caroline's hand and walked to the door. A few seconds later, Hayley returned. "I sent them on a long walk, so you can have some space. I'll go join them."

Caroline pulled Hayley closer, "No, I want don't want you to leave, just them."

Hayley was a little caught off gaurd. "Are you worried that the new vampire will come if your completely alone?"

Caroline shook her head softly then leaned up and kissed Hayley on the cheek. "No, I just wanted to be alone with you. Is that a bad thing?"

Hayley pulled Caroline a little closer, and before kissing her, she whispered, "I'll let you know when I find the answer."

The kiss was cut short because there was a knock on the door. As Hayley went to answer the door, Caroline cleared her throut along with her thought. The last thought Caroline bothered to think about was 'I'm glad I didn't miss this chance.' before Tyler came into the hall. "Hey, how was the lead you got about the vamp?"

Tyler leaned rolled his eyes. "Just a few rats and bats that won't sleep. How was your night? Did you have fun without me?"

Caroline glimpsed at Hayley, "Yeah, it was a pretty awesome night."

Hayley smirked as Caroline blushed at her own words. "Alright, well me and Tyler should head back to the scool basement. Are you going to stay here or come with us? Maybe we can have a sleepover."

Caroline chuckled, "No way I'm staying here without you...guys."

On the way to the school, Tyler was driving while Hayley was in the back set with Caroline. Caroline couldn't keep her eyes off of Hayley's beautiful face as the hybrid watched the night sky shine through the car window. Hayley was smiling because she knew the vampire was watching her. Hayley liked the fact that Caroline watched her every movement. The vampire was always on Hayley's mind and now, Hayley knew that Caroline thought about her that wat too.

What Hayley didn't expect was the sudden feeling on her hand. Caroline slowly moved her hand on the hybrids. She wanted to feel Hayley's touch again. It didn't matter if Tyler saw her doing this or not. All that mattered right now was this beautiful women sitting next to her that she kissed not that long ago. For the first time since they got in the car, Hayley looked over at Caroline and smiled warmly. All Hayley could think about was how much she wanted to kiss her again. Caroline's mind was taking her alot further then she intended. Sadly she couldn't do what she was thinking because her ex was in the car.

Hayley winked at Caroline, but to Caroline it was alot more. It was a promise to finish what they started next time they were alone. Caroline wasn't suprised by the look though. She was praying that they would get to finish on their own time. Hayley leaned over and whispered in Caroline's ear. "Maybe we will get another random lead tomorrow. Who knows."

After she finished speaking, Hayley let go if Caroline's hand and went back to looking out the window. It took Caroline a minute to figure out that Hayley is the one who gave Tyler a random lead so she could be alone with the vamp. Caroline looked at Hayley for a few more seconds, smiling then looked out her window. 'Oh, I am so thanking her for that later.'


End file.
